All She ever Wanted
by xXPhAnToMaN09Xx
Summary: Chistine doesnt know what to do...she is curious about the phantom, but she loves Raoul, but he wont leave her alone long enough for her to meet erik...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Phantom Awakens**

**There she was standing her dark, dimly lit room; wondering who he was. Christine said, " He is so mysterious, why does he have that mask on all the time?" Then Raoul entered the room. "Christine**

**what are you doing all alone?" He said in a deep voice. Just then she ran to the wall. "Raoul!" She exclaimed. "Go away!" ,"I hate you!". **

**She let out a faint scream, and Meg came running. "What's wrong." She cried. When Meg entered the room, Raoul was gone. Erik was in the opera house as normal. He could not take it any longer. He decided, "Tonight Raoul will die." He ran to his **

**home and waited.**

**Rauol came into the opera house and sat down on the padded purple seats. Little did he know he know that Erik was coming. Erik went after Rauol and Madame Giry stopped him. Raoul raced off in fear and told everyone about the phantoms actions. **

**Some days later, Christine was getting ready for a performance, and she heard Erik's voice. She ran outside the opera house and saw nothing. He was waiting...watching for Raoul to come to Christine's performance. Finnally he went to his vent and watched. After the show Raoul came and talked to her outside. Erik followed and saw them kissing. He was weeping silently so they could not hear him. He hated him. "Why would Christine do this to me?" "I love her... he doesnt!"**

**Later Christine came up to the phantoms house. He said, "Christine!" "What are you doing here?"**

**She replied gently, " I love you." He couldn't belive his ears. Her voice was so soft and caring. Then his strong voice came back. "But Raoul..., you love him, not me." " I saw you kissing him." She replied, "No Erik he pulled me toward him and said, kiss me or the phantom of the opera will die."**

**"I had to." she excalimed. I didnt want you to get hurt. Erik thought to himself...Raoul hurt me...haha. Madame Giry had to save him. She came toward him and kissed his soft, smooth lips **

**lightly. Then Erik pulled away, No he said." I cannot do this...if Raoul is making you love him. I must make him stop...by force."**

**A/N sorry this chapter was so short, im trying to get my act togethere and write longer chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plot

Soon after the phantom's threat came up, Christine came down with a serious medical condition. Every doctor in Paris could not figure out what was the matter with her. She couldn't eat or drink. She could not even hear that well. Erik tried desperatly to cure her with his herbs. Raoul was so devestated, he saw her every day.

Erik was angry because he thought that Raoul poisoned her. From that point on, he decided that he would make Raoul pay for his actions. There was nothing that could change his mind. "Raoul WILL die", the phantom said. He went to make think of his plot. He went through many ideas. He thought about hanging him and watching him die. He also thought about sliting his wrists and putting poison in them.

Finnaly he decided on poisoning him just like he did to Christine. Christine was sitting there in her silky, soft bed wondering about Erik. She was thinking about why he was so lonely all the time. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want Erik to kill Raoul. She didn't like snooping around with Raoul and Erik.As she thought about this she began to weep quietly.

Raoul entered the room with pride in his walk. He was wondering why she was weeping,but he just sat down and she stopped.They spoke about what he would do if the phantom came around again. Erik watched helpless as Raoul tricked her into leaving the room. He met her outside and began to help her on the horse he had prepared for her. Erik hated watching them together. When Christine went out with Raoul, she felt so much better. On the ride, she had headaches off and on. She kept hearing his deep, majestic voice. Suddenly the horse raised up. Christine fell off the brownish, white horse.

She awakened in the opera dormitory. With Raoul at her bedside, she wondered what had happened. "Christine", he exclaimed. I'm so glad you have awakened. He cried, "You fell off the horse so hard, I thought... . Before He could continue, Meg came in to see if everything was doing well. Of course by then, everyone in Paris knew about what happened.

Erik stood watching as all the people that come to see her opera performances, came flooding in the small room to see her.Even though she had no injuries, everyone came to check on her. Erik had no clue what had happened to her.

He had heard rumors that a dog attacked the horse. He did not belive them though. He was for sure it was Raoul.

He walked toward Raoul's room, as he was ready to put his plan into action...

A/N: i tried to make this one a little more actiony..even though thats not a real word...lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Here's Erik!**

As Erik was walking smoothly towards Raoul's brownish wooden door, he thought, what will Christine think when Raoul is gone. Should I make her heartbroken because I'm selfish? He thought long and hard, and when he was done,he heard the door knob sqeak to the right. He was sweating pools of of his soft face. He made a leap and landed off in the red carpeted hallway.

Raoul went to Christine's bedroom and quietly woke her. She was startled, but then soon realized it was just him. She got dressed and they went off to roam the streets of Paris. While they were off, Erik continued to think of ways to lure Raoul away from Christine, he did not want to kill him anymore because he was afraid that Chirstine would be heartbroken. As he was putting the finishing touches on his new plan, Raoul walked into the room with Christine.

"LEAVE" , Raoul shouted. Erik remained calm and said, This is my opera house. I will stay if I wish. Raoul was angry now. He drew his sword and braced for action. Erik again stayed calm and replied, "Put down the sword you fool". Raoul ran toward the phantom who stepped outof the way and Raoul hit the wall hard. When he fell to the ground, Erikput his foot to Raoul's neck and held it. Christine, now crying said to Erik "Please angel, do not take his life".

Erik took his foot off of Raoul who ran away. Erik held Christine closely, and she stopped weeping. He knew he could not take Raoul's life now. She lay down with him to rest, and all night he thought of the fight, and how she cried. He eventully thought himself to sleep.

There she was, curled up against Eriks's chest, as the morning sunlight woke him. He gently moved out of the bed and went to his home to think about the day. Raoul did not come that day, because of some medical reasons, but he did send a letter warning her to stay away from the phantom. She threw the message away and went on with the day. As Raoul lay in his bed recovering from the damage, he reminded himself of the anger he had against the phantom.

The next day he stormed into Christine's room took her by the hand and lay her down forcefully. She screamed and Meg came running, when Raoul heard footsteps he bolted to the door and locked it. Meg said, "Christine! Who's in there, open up! Christine fought back as hard as she could. Then Raoul felt somthing on his back. He turned to look and there was the phantom. Erik hit him in the head throwing him towards the wall and checked to see in Christine was ok.

As Raoul got up from the wall he stabbed the phantom with his knife digging in deep. Erik shoulder was bleeding badly. He got up and threw Raoul out of the window. He ran off out the window and Christine let Meg in. " Meg", she said.

The angel of music saved me from Raoul. I was so scared, she said faintly. Meg calmed her down and left the room after Christine went to sleep.

The phantom lay there in his bed resting. He needed rest. His scars had appeared. Christine finnaly loves me, he said, Christine finnaly loves me. "Raoul", he said. She doesn't love him anymore! That's it! he said, Now I can kill Raoul! She doesn't love him! He decided the plan was back on.

In three days Raoul will die, and it will not be a fast, quick death. It will be a slow, painful one. He will wish he never messed with me! I will watch him die like I watched him take Christine away. He will beg forgiveness, but I will not back down. Because no one messes with me, and lives. He dreamed about it all night and then awakened.


End file.
